


Morning Cuddles

by SincerelyBel



Series: Love Heals Our Wounds [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Female Allen Walker, Female Okumura Rin, Fluff, Genderbending, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, fight me, look at these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10004462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: In which Alice is a cuddler and Rin's a great girlfriend.





	

Rin Okumura was many things; Satan’s daughter, exorcist, and big sister were only a few of her many titles. But this morning, when the morning sun was still low in the sky and few people were out and about, Rin was just a devoted lover sleeping with her girlfriend and their cat.

 

Neither of them were still sleepers. Even in her sleep, Rin rarely kept still. The half-demon often ended up in the strangest positions, or rolling off the bed. Alice would squirm in her sleep, and usually ended up wriggling out of the blankets. But by morning, the two always ended up together in the middle of the bed, their legs tangled together and their pale blue bedsheets kicked to the foot of the bed.

 

Today was no exception. The couple lay in bed, their hair splayed around their heads and bodies intertwined. Rin was sprawled out on the bed like a human starfish, with one hand beside her head and the other wrapped around Alice’s waist. Alice was snuggled up to her girlfriend, her head nestled in the crook of Rin’s shoulder and one arm slung over Rin’s stomach. Kuro was curled up beside Rin’s head. 

 

Rin was the first to wake up, her bright blue eyes crusty and heavy from sleep. Lazily, she took in the dim sunlight that illuminated the bedroom, with its dark wood furniture and pastel blue walls trimmed with white. Turning her head slightly, she looked down at her lover. A fond smile splitting her lips when she saw that Alice was still asleep. Her white hair was mussed up with bedhead, and her pale pink lips parted slightly. Rin’s heart skipped a beat when Alice gave a little snort, before curling tighter into Rin. 

 

Her girlfriend was just too cute for her own good, Rin mused.

 

Then their alarm clock began beeping, and Alice woke up. Rin groaned at the end of her girlfriend’s cute expression. Alice glared at the alarm, before burying her face in Rin’s chest again.

 

“Turn it off.” Alice grumbled, her words slightly muffled. Rin chuckled, and untangled herself from an unwilling Alice so she could turn the alarm off. 

 

When the noisy device was silenced, she flopped back onto the bed. Alice immediately clambered on her, wrapping her arms around Rin’s torso and intertwining their legs in a way that Rin would be unable to escape from her groggy girlfriend again. Alice propped her chin on Rin’s chest, and smugly grinned at the darker haired girl.

 

“ _Mine._ ” She declared. Rin rolled her eyes at Alice’s childishness, but didn’t bother to hide her grin.

 

“Weren’t _you_ the one to set the alarm, Alice?” Rin reminded her. Alice blinked owlishly, and Rin could practically see the gears turning in her head. Then it seemed to click, and the girl turned bright red. She promptly hid her face in Rin’s boobs. Rin laughed at her ridiculous display, and rubbed her embarrassed lover’s head as the girl groaned in frustration.

 

Alice was a dork, but she was _Rin’s_ dork, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
